supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Khan (Light and Dark)
Khan was an original demon and Director of the CIA. He was also co-leader of the Order. He was killed after Gabriel smote him to death Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Khan had near-absolute knowledge and awareness of everything. *'Demonic Possession' - Khan could only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - Khan could move matter with their mind. *'Invulnerability' - Khan could not be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. *'Immunity' - Khan was immune to several demonic weaknesses, he was immune to exorcism, salt, iron, holy water, demon-killing knife, the colt, angel blade, devil's traps, holy fire and was able to walk on holy ground. His immunity is shown when Dean stabbed him in the back with the demon-killing knife, but Khan simply laughed it off. *'Super Strength' - Khan could exert or apply extreme amounts of force to people and objects. He could overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death or the Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Khan need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as he was self-sufficient. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Khan could cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Khan could cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping their fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Khan could manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Khan could vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Khan could transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Khan could erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He could also show their or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Immortality' - Khan wasn't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. *'Weather Manipulation' - Khan was capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Khan had the power to create seismic activity. He caused tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he could fly. *'White Light' - Khan could blast basically anything into oblivion with white energy. This power could also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Precognition' - Khan could see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture. *'Mental Exorcism/Destruction' - Khan could mentally exorcism or kill other demons with just a through. *'Skilled Fighter' - Khan was a skilled fighter. he was able to casually fight humans, angels and demons all at once. *'Firearms/Marksmanship' - Khan was well-versed with multiple types of firearms and was expert marksmen. Weaknesses Khan possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron, holy water and devil's traps. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain was able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe could kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. *'Angels/Archangels' - Khan was shown to be wary when seeing an angel, so it is implied that Angels could harm him. Higher Angels such as Seraphim and Archangels may be able to even kill him. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death could kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God could kill him. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Light and Dark series Category:Deceased